Une occupation
by Lyumi
Summary: Durant une discussion avec @incorrectfriron (sur twitter), on a eu une idée d'OS, alors je l'ai écrit ! C'est basé sur la série Agent of Asgard. Bref! Simple chapitre sur l'amitié Loki & Verity. Ici, Verity s'ennuie, alors Loki décide de l'aider. J'ai écrit ça à 2h du mat alors soyez indulgent·e·s ! :)


Verity était assise dans le canapé de son appartement, morte d'ennui. Elle avait bien tenté de s'occuper, mais cela était dur quand on ne pouvait ni lire, ni regarder la télé ou ni discuter avec des gens —tous des menteurs—. Elle avait terminé l'ouvrage de physique quantique qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque... et en fait, elle avait lu tous les bouquins de sciences.

Elle s'ennuyait donc.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle maudissait son pouvoir. Depuis le plus longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, Verity Willis avait su déceler tous les mensonges qu'elle rencontrait. Et les histoires étaient des mensonges. Et ce que les gens disaient également.

Elle se laissa retomber en arrière, les mains sur le visage et poussa un cri d'exaspération. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'amuser ?

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. En fait, l'humaine savait précisément qui c'était, vu qu'il était son seul ami. Loki. Un asgardien, un dieu. Le dieu de la malice (et des mensonges, douce ironie). Il lui tendit quelque chose, et enfin elle regarda. C'était une part de gâteau.

—J'ai fait ça. J'adore la cuisine midgardienne.

Elle goûta avec curiosité. C'était un gâteau simple au goût orangé. Et particulièrement bon.

—J'aime beaucoup, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

—Merci !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

—J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'ennuyais, commenta Loki d'un ton égal, comme si c'était quelque chose qui allait de soi.

Verity soupira. Elle savait que le dieu était embêté pour elle. Il y eut un silence, puis :

—Le marteau de Thor a été créé grâce à moi, commença Loki.

La jeune fille posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

—J'avais décidé de jouer un tour à Sif, sa petite amie. En fait, je lui avais coupé les cheveux. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure dorée et brillante, qui faisait sa renommée dans les Neufs Royaumes. Et voilà qu'elle était chauve, par ma faute. Evidemment, Thor sut tout de suite que j'étais le fautif. Il me menaça de me briser tous les os si je ne trouvais pas une solution. Alors, je partis pour Nidavellir.

Il lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il avait préparé et posé sur la table précédemment.

—Nidavellir est le royaume des nains. Là-bas, je rencontrai les fils d'Ivaldi, de grands artisans nains. Je leur dis qu'en réalité, ils ne valaient rien face à Brokk et Eitri, d'autres nains aussi talentueux, selon l'opinion populaire. Naturellement, ils le prirent comme un défi, et je leur proposa de créer trois trésors, que les dieux d'Asgard devront juger, dont une chevelure d'or qui ressemblerait à de vrais cheveux.

Verity buvait le chocolat et les paroles de Loki.

—Ils en étaient capable, alors ils se mirent au travail. Mais ce n'était pas tout, car si le tour avait fonctionné sur ces stupides nains, peut-être le serait-il sur Brokk et Eitri ? Alors je me rendis chez eux, et leur dit que les fils d'Ivaldi les avaient insulté, les traitant d'incompétents et de mauvais forgerons. Malheureusement, ceux ci ne tombèrent pas dans le piège. Ils acceptèrent de forger trois trésors pour le concours, mais en échange, mirent en jeu ma tête s'ils gagnaient. J'étais persuadé que les dieux allaient voter les fils d'Ivaldi, alors j'acceptai. Et puis, cela ferait six merveilles pour Asgard.

« Le nains se mirent donc à forger, mais je devais m'assurer que Brokk et Eitri ne réussissent pas. Alors, pendant que Brokk devait actionner le soufflet de la forge d'une façon parfaite, je me transformai en une grosse mouche pour le piquer, une fois. Ce n'était pas suffisant, et Eitri sortit un objet réussi de la forge. Egalement pour la seconde fois. La troisième, je piquai Brokk sur les paupières, et celui-ci eut besoin d'un temps pour s'essuyer les yeux. Il ne put actionner le soufflet, et quand Eitri sortit, il était de très mauvaise humeur. Le dernier objet avait maintenant un défaut.

« Les dieux se réunirent donc, pour juger les objets. Ce furent les fils d'Ivaldi qui passèrent en premier : je présentai à Odin et sa cour, avec tout le talent d'oratoire que je puisse trouver, les merveilles créées par ces nains. Je montrai Gungir, la lance du Père de Tout, qui atteignait toujours son but. Puis la nouvelle chevelure de Sif, encore plus belle que la précédente. Et enfin, le bateau Skidbladnir, qui revenait à Freyr : ce navire était l'un des plus grand qu'il soit, et pouvait se replier dans une bourse. Ces cadeaux impressionnèrent les dieux. Mais c'était sans compter le talent de Brokk et Eitri.

« Brokk se présenta devant Odin et déposa un bracelet d'or devant lui. Il se nommait Draupnir, et toutes les neufs nuits, huit bracelets identiques s'en écoulaient. Ensuite, il se présenta devant Freyr, et déposa un énorme verrat de soie d'or. Du nom de Gullinbursti, il pourrait servir Freyr sans jamais se fatiguer, et courait plus vite que tout. Au final, il se tourna vers Thor et lui présenta un marteau. Mjollnir. Celui-ci pouvait toujours revenir à sa main aussi loin qu'il le lançait. Malheureusement, il avait un défaut : le manche était trop court, et on ne pouvait que le tenir d'une main. Cela avait profondément ennuyé Thor, mais ce n'était rien face à l'utilité du marteau. Il pourrait défendre Asgard contre les géants.

« Et donc, à mon grand désespoir, les dieux déclarèrent que Brokk et Eitri étaient les meilleurs artisans nains. Alors, avec un grand sourire, Brokk se tourna vers moi et réclama ma tête. Je tentai de m'enfuir, mais Thor me rattrapa, équipé de son nouveau marteau, et me jeta devant le nain.

C'était la première fois que Verity était absorbée par une histoire. Peut-être parce que celle-ci était vraie, bien qu'absolument fantastique. Elle était vraie. La jeune fille eut un soupçon d'inquiétude envers son ami, appréhendant la suite.

—Il demanda ma tête, mais une idée surgit en moi. Je lui expliquai qu'il avait réclamé ma tête, et non mon cou, et que de ce fait, il en pouvait donc pas me le couper.

—Astucieux, rit-elle.

Loki eut un sourire triste.

—Il me cousu les lèvres.

—Quoi ?! s'exclama Verity.

Il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans ce qu'il disait. Et cela l'horrifiait.

—Il ne pouvait pas couper ma tête, alors il m'a cousu les lèvres. Je les ai gardé comme cela pendant des jours.

—Mais tu venais d'offrir aux dieux leurs plus beaux présents ! Et ils t'ont remercié comme ça?

Loki hocha la tête, l'air impuissant. Verity se rapprocha et lui fit un câlin.

—C'est pas juste. Vos coutumes sont cruelles.

Le dieu ne répondit pas, et rendit simplement le câlin. Il était touché de l'affection de son amie, et heureux de pouvoir lui faire confiance en lui racontant ce genre de mauvais souvenirs. C'était rassurant.


End file.
